Prototype
by ZeroAkiyama
Summary: Motochika Chosokabe wakes up after a drunken night with Motonari Mori. However, what comes to his horror is that he doesn't remember what happened last night that caused him awake next to the young general...naked.


This is a prototype fanfic...I'm really bad at writing fanfiction so just let me know what you think and if I get some good feedback and some tips, I might continue this story :D

"I want you…. to touch me there,"

Darkness filled most of the room and with only a dim light coming from a small candle, the room was nothing more but drowned in a black mystery.

"Mmhn,"

"Nnnhn,"

"Ah…ahhhh…"

On a large straw mat that took up almost the entirety of the floor, two figures wrestling in the enigma dark room. The one larger figure stood up on his knees as his hands clenched the other figure's small waist. He looks down at the other figure's face but couldn't see it clear enough due to the darkness. He shoves the other's body near the dim light coming from the candle. There-their faces and bodies are shown partly from the small fire.

"M-Motochika," whispered the man lying down on his back facing the knee-standing figure. From what the dim light shown, the young man was bare and full of sweat-with a face beamed a red slash across his face. Possibly blushing from the heat of their bodies or maybe from something else.

The Motochika fellow looked same as well; bare and sweating down from his face and damping his purple eye patch. His blazing white hair seemed messy and pulled. He continued to move in the particular movement he has been while grasping the young man's waist-that thrusting movement that seemed to make the other man moan a low voice and begging him for more of it.

Motochika kept thrusting and shoving and pushing harder as the lying man kept begging for more and more! While doing such gesture movements, Motochika stared at the man with his only eye and made a grin through his red and sweaty face.

"M-Motonari," he hiccupped. "You're more beautiful than the s-sun, d-did ya know that?"

Motonari smiled in response. "D-Don't tease me with such co-compliments, you pirate," his speech was as slurred as Motochika's.

Motochika leaned into Motonari's sweaty and warm body. He continued to thrust inside of him as Motonari kept moaning in such pleasure. He then grasped the young general's hair with his large hand while his other hand slid behind Motonari's wet back.

He lifted Motonari a bit off the mat then Motonari wrapped his arms around Motochika's bare back. Motonari gave out a louder groan as Motochika continued to thrust harder and faster.

The white-haired man repeated to thrust but he suddenly stopped as he removed himself away from Motonari's chest. The two men stared at each other, panting to catch their breaths, and then Motochika leaned in and shoved his long tongue into Motonari's mouth. Motonari enjoyed the taste of the pirate's tongue in his mouth-as he wrapped his tongue with Motochika's. Motochika wrapped his arms around Motonari's body as he lay him down on the mat. Motonari then grabbed Motochika's white hair and brushed it while continuing his hot kiss.

The two men then separated mouths and a long string of drool came between their tongues. Both with beaming red faces, they stared at each other in such content.

"You want to do…the other side?" Motonari slurred. Motochika grinned.

"S-Sure," he hiccupped. He kissed Motonari's forehead and then lifted him up from the mat. He turned the young general over, and pushed his upper body down and his lower up. Motochika leaned into the Aki general and licked his sweaty neck. His hands sliding all over Motonari's body, touching every bit of it, and then sliding it down near his member.

Motochika wrapped his right hand over Motonari's member and then took his left two fingers into bottom and piercing the small hole within it. Motonari gave out a moan of pleasure as the heated pirate then thrust his fingers into Motonari. He jerked the young general's member as it started to feel hard and that white gush that spewed from it.

Motochika removed his right hand from Motonari's member then he removed his fingers from his bottom. Motochika stood up on his knees again and lowered Motonari's lower part of his body towards his waistline and below. The pirate shoved himself into Motonari and pushed him vehemently with his body.

Motonari kept moaning and it eventually led to him crying in such pleasurable agony. His tears of enjoyment caused him to ejaculate more of his white gush. Motochika gave a powerful thrust and he too felt the pleasure gaining from it. He gave out a groan as he continued to thrust. Motonari kept saying the one-eyed pirate's name over and over in such a moan.

Soon as the two men continued playing in such gestures, the dim light from the candle died out turning the room into total darkness. They continued their gestured pleasure throughout the night. Their moans died down in the darkness of the room.

By dawn of next morning, Motochika's pirates are all awake and on deck waiting for their captain to come up on board.

"Aye, I hope he killed that Mori feller," said a pirate. "We finally kidnapped him and let captain have all the fun in killin' him."

"True, true mate!" said another. "I can't wait to hear how he tortured that damn scallywag! Tis be a celebration today aye?"

The pirates seemed boasted in spirit after finally capturing the Aki general. Motochika planned to torture then kill him for good after hard ache of rivalry between the two men. But it was past seven and the captain hasn't come out to deck.

"Hey uh, is captain still asleep?" said a pirate with worrisome.

"He could be, who knows how he killed dat green-leech," another pirate answered. "Or he's probably still down there, tortur'n'em hehe!"

The pirates weren't so worried and continued to work around the deck of the ship, waiting for Motochika to show up. But meanwhile down at Motochika's bunker where the two men were having a pleasurable night, the captain and the captured general were lying asleep on the mat and cuddled up their bodies together. The two were lying on their left side and were in solid sleep.

Motonari however jolted a bit and doing so, had his foot touch Motochika's knee. Motochika, still asleep, smiled and mumbled something that was unclear. Could be part of what he was dreaming about.

"Oh aren't ya a pretty thing," he mumbled as he shoved his hand down Motonari's waist. Motonari jolted again and pushed himself closer to Motochika's body. He bit his lower lip while Motochika continued to shuffle his hand down Motonari's lower body.

"Yea you're real…wait," Motochika stopped his hand shuffling and focused his hand on that one "part" of Motonari's body. He felt something…that probably wasn't what he was expecting. Motonari started to feel uncomfortable and jolted himself awake. His eyes slowly opened and then looked down to see a large hand fondling his member. Motonari blushed an embarrassed blush to see him lying bare on the floor with a large hand touching him. He also felt disgusted at the same time. And in all and all confused of why is there a hand touching me or why am I naked? Motonari grabbed Motochika's hand and soon turned his body over to see where its source was from.

Motochika opened his eye at the same time Motonari turned over. The two men stared at each other in such shock and then gave out a loud "WHAT THE HELL?!" at the same time.

It was so loud the pirates on deck heard them. The two men jolted away from each other. Motonari was angered and confused.

"What is going on?! Why am I here?! And furthermore where are my clothes?!"

Motochika panted in panic. "Aye! Well I captured you, but I want to know the same thing-why are YOU in my bunker? And bare for that matter!"

The two men seemed angry and confused. "You disgusting pirate! Don't tell me you-" Motonari was interrupted by a sudden pain from his back down to his waist.

"Wh-What?! Why am I in such pain?" he fell to his knees from the pain that felt unbearable to anyone.

"What…did you do to me, you disgusting, low-being pirate!?"

"I don't know mongrel!" Motochika snapped. "How am I supposed to know?! I don't even know how you got into my bunker in the first place! And waking up, lying bare-backed to each other is really…. disturbing and confusing."

Motonari felt that he couldn't get up. "I will find a way to get out of here and I WILL kill you, for sure Chosokabe!"

"Heh, good luck in that," said Motochika. "Now that I captured you, I won't let you out of here so easily. I'll throw you into the cell and keep you there until you rot, you cur!"

Motochika looked around for some clothes to wear but only to find countless of sake bottles on the floor. Motonari looked over and then the two stared at each other. Motochika had such a shocked expression on his face when he came to terms of what happened last night.

"Wait…sake bottles?" he mumbled. "…T-That must mean we were drunk…"

"What are you saying, pirate? Did you do this to me on purpose?" Motonari snapped.

"Oh pipe down cur! I see sake bottles on your end as well!" Motochika replied pointing at the sake bottles lying next to Motonari.

"You mean…"

The two men stood in silence and in nudity. They locked eyes again but in horror of what came to mind to what had happened. Motochika felt so shocked and ashamed of himself that he couldn't think of the words to say. Motonari…well, let's just say he feels in so total disgust that he wishes he'd be dead than alive at the moment.

"You…. disgusting ape!" Motonari shouted. "You got me drunk so that you could-"

"Now hold on there a moment, scallywag," Motochika interrupted. "I was drunk too so I don't really remember how this all started nor even remember how we got the sake bottles in the first place."

The two were in silence. Motonari tried to get up but his back pains were still anchoring him down. Motochika walked over to help him up but Motonari lashed at him and slapped his hand away from him.

"Don't you dare touch me! Or even come near me for that matter."

Motochika sighed. "Well you seem like you're in pain so I wanted to help you up. But no matter, just stay here. Since you can't move, lie down on the mat-I'll just get dressed and try to clear my head."

Motonari gave a tsun expression. "I'll do it once you leave now!"

"Alright, alright! Geez let me get some clothes first!" Motochika pouted as he shuffled through his bunker getting his garments on.

The pirate quickly put on his attire and left the room. He walked on deck, seeing his pirates greeting him.

"Didya do it captain?" said one pirate. Motochika seemed nervous.

"Do…what?" he said distantly.

"Didya kill the scallywag Motonari Mori?!"

"Ohhh," Motochika said in relief. "Well um, uh he's…. d-don't worry ya dogs! I was planning how to torture him last night and he's in the cell already so yea-he'll be dealt with soon."

The pirates praised the good news coming from their captain, although he had to come up with some lie to not have his crew knew what really happened. Motochika then sat down near some barrels in thought.

"What have I done?" he thought to himself. "What have I…done?"


End file.
